Content creation applications such as notebook applications, word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, and presentation applications are useful tools for generating and curating content. These and other content creation applications are increasingly including “inking” functionality that lets users input content and interact with the application (and content created therein) through using a pen or stylus (and sometimes fingers or other objects) in a manner evoking a pen on paper.
However, physical whiteboards, blackboards, and paper are common substrates for people to sketch or write ideas. Transferring sketches and notes from the “analog” world to the “digital” one where computers and software allow for curation, creation, and manipulation is challenging.